There are currently many ways to improve the design and performance of measurement systems, and systems components. Such improvements may lead to increased system reliability and flexibility, lower costs of installation and ongoing ownership, easier maintenance, repair and upgrading.
It is generally accepted that measurement results must be qualified with statements of uncertainty. In fact, the correct calculation and reporting of uncertainties is needed to achieve traceability of measurement results. Such calculation and reporting is an issue for national metrology institutes as well as for accredited calibration laboratories. Correct manipulation of uncertainties may also be a requirement for ISO 9000 certification of some organisations.
It would be particularly desirable for measurement systems to be able to determine the uncertainty in any measurement result automatically by using data from the uncertainties associated with individual sub-systems and transducers.